


A Normal Day

by Chrystal



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystal/pseuds/Chrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Kurt and Puck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Day

**Chapter Two**

 

Kurt woke up with a start to the sound of crying. He rolled off the bed, careful not to wake up Noah and went over to  
Joshua's crib. He picked the baby up and headed up to the kitchen to get a bottle. He put the bottle on to warm up, while gently bouncing him so as to try and sooth him. Once the bottle was warm enough he went over to the couch and began to feed Josh.

The baby calmed down quickly, taking long pulls of the liquid, his tiny eyes squeezed tight. Soon enough he started drifting back to sleep, his small eyes, glassy with unshed tears. Kurt gently slipped the bottle out of Josh's slack mouth and placed it on the table.

He lifted the baby up and began burping him softly. Once a few delicate or not so delicate sounds came out of the boy, Kurt headed back down to his room and slipped Josh back in his crib.

Looking at the clock, it was almost time for him to wake up. Shrugging, he headed to the bathroom to begin his morning ritual.

Once he had finished showering, he made his way into the large walk-in closet to find the outfit he had decided on for today. Dressed, he headed back into the room and then up the stairs to start breakfast. It was almost 7 when he finished setting the table.

Carol entered the kitchen, followed by Burt.

"Morning, Kurt." Carol gave him a hug as she walked by. She reached across the counter to pour herself and Burt a cup of coffee. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning," Kurt repeated back, "Fine, thank you. Joshua only woke up once last night which is always nice." He placed the plates of bacon, sausage, eggs, breakfast potatoes and toast on the table as the others started to come in. Finn came bumbling in a moment later followed by Noah trudging up the stairs a few minutes after. The family sat at the table and began eating. As soon as Kurt was finished, he excused himself to go and get Sara up and ready.

Kurt walked down into his room and saw Sara starting to wake up on her own. He walked over to her and sat on the bed

"Morning pumpkin, time to wake up. I have breakfast all ready for you upstairs." Kurt said as he rubber her back gently coaxing her awake. Once she had her eyes open for more than a few seconds, he steered her up the stairs.

He helped her get into her booster chair and put some food on her plate. "Morning!" Sara said to everyone.

"Morning sweetheart," Carol said. "Did you have happy dreams?"

"Mmmhmm, I dreamt I was a princess and we gotted to have a tea party!" Sara said happily as she munched on her toast.

"Oh, that sounds lovely dear." Carol said cheerfully as she carried her plate to the sink.

"Sara, I'm going to lay out your clothes for today on your bed, so once you finish eating go on upstairs and get dressed ok, we have to get you to school soon."

Finn got up and put his plate in the sink, "Alright I have to head out. Bye SaraBear, have fun at school." Finn said as he walked over to her and dropped a kiss on her head. He gave a goodbye to everyone else.

"Have a good day." Carol said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Puck, are you heading out soon?" Finn asked.

"No, I don't have a first or second period this semester, remember? Duel enrollment. So I won't be at school until Spanish third period." He said, grabbing his and Sara's plate and sending her up to Kurt.

Kurt was just setting out a pair of shoes for Sara when she came bounding into the room.

"That was a yummy breakfast Kurtie!" she shouted, as Kurt helped her into the dress he had picked out for her. She grabbed her stomach and deepened her voice. "Mr. Tummy says it was mmm..mmm good!"

"I am glad you liked it Mr. Tummy" Kurt chuckled. He knew where Sara had learned that trick.

"Let's get your shoes on and we will fix your hair." He reached for her brush to smooth out her bed head.

"Can I wear the cherry lip-gloss, pleeeease!" she asked looking up at Kurt with puppy eyes.

"Okkkk, I guess, but don't tell Noah." He whispered conspiratorially. She nodded and giggled, her hands coming up over her mouth.

As soon as Kurt finished fixing Sara's hair into a pony tail, he heard crying coming from the baby monitor he always carried around with him.

"Okay Sara put your pajamas in the hamper and then come down stairs, and ask papa Burt to put on some cartoons for you until we are ready to leave."

When Kurt finally got downstairs, he saw Noah rocking Josh in his arms, another fresh bottle in the baby's mouth. "Oh," Kurt said "You got him?"

"Yeah, I was just finishing getting ready when he woke up." He said kissing Kurt softly on the lips. "You've been running around all morning. Why didn't you wake me? I would have helped."

"I know, but you worked all day yesterday." Kurt said. "You needed your sleep." He went down to their room to pack the diaper bag and bring up their school bags.

Noah was burping Josh and singing softly to him as Kurt walked through the kitchen into the hall. He placed their bags in the foyer and headed into the entertainment room after looking at the time and seeing it was nearing 8. "Come on Pumpkin, give papa Burt a hug goodbye, we need to get you to school."

Noah walked in with a freshly changed Josh as Sara gave Burt a hug and kiss goodbye. Kurt took Josh into his arms as Noah picked Sara up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door to get her into the car and grabbing all the bags as he did.

Kurt slipped Josh into his car seat. "I can drop off Josh at the shop at 10 before I head to class. We have mommy and me class this morning and so when that is over I'll head over to the shop." He said as he carried Josh to the door.

"Okay," Burt said. He gave Kurt a half hug and kissed both him and Josh on the temple.

"Have a good time and I'll see you in a few hours." He said shutting the door after him.

Kurt brought Josh over to his car and placed him into it. Making sure he was strapped securely, he shut the door and got into the front seat with Noah.

"Ready?" Noah asked as he watched Kurt buckle up.

"Yeah," Kurt turned to look at Sara who had headphones on and was humming along to the theme song to Sponge Bob "Well, we better get going, Sara has to be at school at 8:30 and it is already 8:10."

"Don't worry," Noah said smiling as he pulled out of the circular driveway and onto the street. "It is only about 10 minutes away you know that."

"Well…still," Kurt started, but stopped as Noah took his hand in his and smiled.

"I know. You worry too much."

After dropping Sara off at the school, Noah drove to the mommy and me class. Some months ago, one of the mother's at Josh's the doctor's office and Kurt began swapping stories one day when there was an extremely long wait. She had just had her second child and she was sharing all kinds of information with Kurt. She mentioned the mommy and me class, saying that he and Josh would be more than welcome to join them. Kurt and she had quickly exchanged phone numbers before the nurse called them in.

After that, Kurt and Julie have become rather good friends. She isn't that much older than they are. She is in her mid twenties and was good for Kurt, since it seems he had taken on the role of "mommy" which suited him fine. He made a wonderful "mommy" to both the kids. Noah didn't know how he did it. He was grateful that Kurt took the roll effortlessly.

Noah pulled up to the building where the classes where held. He helped by grabbing the diaper bag out of the trunk as Kurt carried Josh in.

"I'm going to go and do some work for class over at Panera. Meet me there when you're done and we'll head to the shop and drop off Josh." Noah gave Kurt a kiss and one to Josh once they were settled.

"Okay, see you in a little while." Kurt said, as Julie came over to talk with him.  
Thankfully, Panera was in the same plaza as the class. It made it easier on Monday's for him to get some class work done while he waited for Kurt and Josh to get out.

He walked in and ordered himself a bagel and coffee. He headed over to one of the corner booths in the back to hook up his laptop and work on the paper that was due by next month.  
He loved online classes. They gave you all the assignments, tests, quizzes, and papers that needed to be completed by the end of the semester, and you could do all of it whenever you wanted. So he went ahead and had pretty much everything completed by the 4th week. This was his favorite kind of class, there was only a final paper, so once he finished it, the professor had told him he could send it in and he would be done.

He had two online classes this semester. He had completed both, with the exception of finishing this final paper and he had the final to take in the other his Business Law class, but that wouldn't be available for him until Friday, but he wasn't worried.

He and Kurt only took Spanish this semester at McKinley. They only showed because of their extracurricular activities and to see their friends. Kurt also took French on the campus at the university because he wanted to learn it.

They would have both have their AA degrees by the end of their first semester of their freshman year of college. They were also taking full classes during the summer. Ms. P helped both of them plan out their schedules to suit them the best individually.

"Okay, Bye, see you next week!" Kurt said and waved with his free hand. He left to meet Noah at Panera. It was already 9:30 and they had to drop off Josh before heading to school. Kurt still had to re-read his final paper for English Comp and turn it in because he had to focus on studying before his finals tomorrow.

He also got a reminder text from Mercedes during the mommy and me class, so lunch would have to be spent in the choir room discussing who knows what. He didn't really have the time for this; he had planned on going up to campus after Spanish with Noah so that they could work on studying with some other kids from their class before their first final on Tuesday. Pre-Calc wasn't terribly hard, just a lot of formulas to remember.

He texted the study group and let them know that they would try to be there around 12:30.

Kurt headed straight to the back and approached Noah smiling. "Hey, how's the paper coming?"

Noah looked up, a smile instantly appearing on his face. "Good, just about finished you ready to head out?"

"Yeah, let's get going." Noah nodded. He downed the last bit of his coffee and snapped the lid of his laptop.

They left and got into the car, heading to the shop. Once they arrived, they dropped off Josh and quickly headed to school. After finding a parking space they got out of the car and made there way into the building. They walked in and the bell rang instantly, signaling the end of second period.

They made there way to Spanish class, waving to Finn as they got settled. Something about putting both Finn and Noah in  
the same class immediately transformed them from the semi-responsible, almost adults they were most of the time to the immature teenagers they still were deep down inside. Kurt gave up trying to stop them and ended up shaking his head in exasperation.

Once class was over, Kurt was putting away his Spanish things Noah turned to him

"Are you ready to go?

Kurt snapped his fingers. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Mercedes wants me to meet her in the choir room during lunch. You can mess around on the guitar or study while we talk, if you don't mind. It shouldn't take too long, and then we can go to the study group."

"Sure." Noah said easily, grabbing his bag and following Kurt out the door.

Kurt was still wondering what this was about as they walked down the long hall. Puck opened the door, holding it open for Kurt. They stopped short when they saw that along with Mercedes, the room also held Quinn, Artie, Tina, Rachel, Santana, Finn, Mike and Brittney.

"Uhh, hey guys." Kurt said warily, looking at Noah and then the others. "What's going on?"


End file.
